


等风

by YueLiangHe



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueLiangHe/pseuds/YueLiangHe
Summary: 剧版SCI谜案集，关于两位敬业阿Sir办案子的故事





	1. Chapter 1

展耀有多厉害？  
这个问题的回答只怕能用宋体五号字在页边距最窄的A4纸上铺满整整三页不带重样。光是SCI的警官们就能吹他们神仙般的展博士吹个三天三夜，更不必说在他任教的诚治大学里那些天天嚷嚷着展老师宛如追星般疯狂的学生们——男女都有。随便拉一个学心理的99%的可能是他的粉丝，从展耀的履历到展耀的学识，从展耀的外貌到展耀的为人，能360度全方位无死角地把展耀夸上天。  
然而凡事总有例外。  
在警察局女同事口中威风凛凛不怒自威无所不能的SCI组长白羽瞳白长官是决计不会承认他的发小展耀很厉害的——他只会言不由衷地胡说八道：一般厉害。但神色却无端有一种理直气壮的骄傲，好像他才是那个叫展耀的人。无意识间让办公室的一众人无论脱单与否都吃了满嘴的狗粮噎得喘不过气——但明明两位阿Sir都是单身，白姐姐可以证明这一点。那时候长腿性感狙击手已经遇到她的小演员，两个人宛如新婚燕尔甜蜜得很。吉祥物陪着他的歌手女朋友穿行在大大小小的演出场所俨然成为后援会老大。冷面法医早就和白姐姐上演了无数霸道总裁戏码，你追我赶乐此不疲。  
常年热衷于扒八卦的黑客小姐表示看透一切，坐在自己的座位上露出一种睥睨众生的表情。一条缝先生拼命睁大了眼——然而还是一条缝。洛天见怪不怪，陪着阳阳玩游戏。只有白驰，仿佛还在状况外，一脸羡慕地感叹：“白Sir和展博士关系真好。”  
话题的主人公展耀毫无预兆地从门口走进来，和往常一样，步伐轻松，神态自然，脸上带着毫无破绽的微笑——但不知为何，今天颇有点冷飕飕的感觉。办公室里组员们瞬间就闭了嘴，速度惊人得可怕，几乎凝成实质的目光齐刷刷地聚集在展耀和白羽瞳身上。蒋翎把嘴里的棒棒糖抽出来扔进垃圾桶，默默压低了身子，电脑前的高度近视眼镜片反射出了诡异的光。  
白羽瞳掩饰性地咳嗽两下，转过身，自以为坦然地朝展耀走过去。展耀不需要任何心理学知识就能一眼识破白羽瞳拙劣的演技，但他没打算追究，只是翻了个无伤大雅的白眼，然后平静地说：“白羽瞳，你把我的笔记本电脑弄到哪里去了？”  
“你论文写完了放桌上，我就顺手帮你收了，在桌子的隔层里。”  
展耀理不直气也壮：“你干嘛帮我收？我明天的课还没备呢！”  
白羽瞳像个汽油桶，一点就炸：“我这不是怕你累着吗，帮你收拾你还不领情？”  
展耀咬牙切齿：“我要是备不完课，明天你就替我去教室给学生们上课！”  
“替你就替你，不就是上个课吗？我以前又不是没学过！”白羽瞳一时置气，开始胡言乱语。展耀故意装出来的严肃绷不住了，在白羽瞳话音刚落的时候笑出了声，然后清了清嗓子，道：“白Sir果然厉害，毕业多少年了还敢夸下海口，也不怕误人子弟。”白羽瞳自己也笑了，挤过去搭上展耀的肩膀，颇为不要脸：“这不是还有你展大博士吗？你教我啊。”  
展耀言简意赅：“滚。”  
“一起滚。”  
办公室里一众人从一开始尴尬得恨不得钻进地板里面到现在习惯到麻木，甚至还能在其他科的人偶尔来交接文件眼珠子都瞪出来的时候默默吐槽一句“少见多怪”。所以警局里那些关于SCI两位长官的猜测也不全是空穴来风。至少他们关系好到能穿一条裤子，写作兄弟情读作爱情——前者是既定事实，后者是合理推测。  
毕竟谁家的好兄弟成天出双入对，买一送一仿佛连体婴儿？谁家的好兄弟会在出任务的时候说你去我会分心？谁家的好兄弟会住在一间房里睡在一张床上？又有谁家的好兄弟会光天化日当着一众人的面公然搂搂抱抱隔空飞吻？  
好吧，确实有——  
SCI的组员们不约而同想起了刚才闲聊时候白羽瞳理所当然的话：“我和展耀？我们两家世交，一块长大当然关系好了，哪有那么多乱七八糟的，你们整天在想什么？”  
一旁马韩的白眼几乎要翻上天，口红都快被她掰断了，但她不敢反驳自己的长官，只敢腹诽：“怎么当初没见你和冯杰这么好？你们不是好兄弟吗？你敢和他飞吻？”  
但无论大家怎么在心里认定白Sir和展博士是一对，两位当事人还只是纯洁的好兄弟，至少表面上是。至于各自心里怎么想的，那谁也说不清，也没有那个胆子去问。

 

晚上白展两家人聚餐，白妈妈喊两人回去吃饭。白羽瞳接了电话，展耀在办公室赶着备课，他没有去惊扰，想着等他结束了再说不迟。  
于是等展耀结束后，白羽瞳已经把这件事忘得一干二净，上车的时候才想起来和展耀说一声。展耀坐在白羽瞳旁边的副驾座位上，点了点头算是听到了，他困得很，没多久就闭上了眼睛，呼吸平稳而缓慢。白羽瞳调高了空调的温度，在等红灯的时候，把外套脱下来盖在展耀的身上。他一侧身便能看到展耀隐在昏暗灯光里的侧脸，他已经记不清楚他这样看着展耀看了多久，似乎从一出生起就是如此。  
白羽瞳很早就知道，展耀长得很好看，是传统意义上英俊的东方男性，和一部分人所欣赏的那种侵略性帅气不沾边。平日里这只高傲的黑猫总是一肚子坏水，对谁都温柔和善唯独对白羽瞳牙尖嘴利，三句话就能把他点着，仿佛生来专门克他，只有在这个时候，安静地睡着了才会露出软软的肚皮。  
车停下的时候，已经是晚上九点多。  
“……展耀，醒醒。”展耀睡得有点懵，头脑还不甚清醒，几秒钟之后才反应过来，白羽瞳在喊他。  
“醒醒，到家了。”白羽瞳在耳边这样说。  
到家了，如此自然而然，仿佛他们本就是一家人。但谁说不是这样呢？展耀睁开眼睛，扶着白羽瞳的手臂站起身来，带了点笑意道：“小白，你带家门钥匙了吗？”白羽瞳瞪大了眼，忽然反应过来：“展耀！我把钥匙落在警局你怎么不和我说！”展耀毫不客气地堵回去：“你也没提前告诉我要回家啊。”白羽瞳毕竟是自己忘了，理亏在先，偃旗息鼓。  
走到门前，白羽瞳顿住脚步，拽着展耀的手臂把他拉到门口，紧张地做口型道：“你去敲门，不然我妈非扒了我的皮。”展耀拼命想把白羽瞳的手从衣服上扯下来，低声：“你自己搞的事自己处理，我不管。”两个人推推搡搡间，突然听到白磬堂的声音在身后响起：“你们两个干嘛呢？到家怎么不进门？”说着一边掏出钥匙一边狐疑地看着白羽瞳：“你是不是又干什么坏事了？”  
门打开的声音盖住了白羽瞳委屈的辩解和展耀的笑声。  
三人一进门就被白妈妈的欢喜包围了。白磬堂手里剥着橘子皮，嘴上毫不客气地嘲笑了一通白羽瞳忘带钥匙的愚蠢举动，展耀坐在白羽瞳旁边看似正儿八经实则幸灾乐祸，分明还在偷笑。白羽瞳作势要踹他一脚，引来白妈妈的一句呵斥。  
展耀虽然精神疲倦但松下来的肩膀和不再拼命挺直的腰板表明他其实很开心。白羽瞳看着他脱去严肃的壳子，整个人轻松又随和，在座位也上不自觉地笑了，顺手给展耀夹了一筷子土豆丝。  
晚上他们挤在一间卧室里，天刚亮就被白羽瞳难听的电话铃声吵醒。展耀曾经无数次对白羽瞳的电话铃声表示不解，但白羽瞳毫不在意：“不就是个铃声？什么声音不一样啊？”  
挂掉电话，白羽瞳飞速爬起来穿好衣服，展耀一手抓着自己的外套，一手拿着白妈妈塞给他们的饼子。两个人话都没来得及说就急匆匆地走了，像夏天突然吹来的一阵风。白磬堂手里拿着将要送给公孙哲的礼物，还没来得及开口拜托两个弟弟捎给自己的恋人。  
“白Sir，有新案子，弥敦道377号。”  
赵富的声音在电话里有些失真，但展耀还是清楚地听到了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

白羽瞳开兰博基尼开出了战斗机的架势，硬生生把半小时的路程缩短了一半。  
弥敦道377号是一家叫做终点站的酒店。此刻楼下已经被警方包围。白羽瞳和展耀跟着重案组派来的小警员一路往上走，在九层913房间的门口看到赵富在原地焦灼地踱步。现场已经被封锁，重案组派来的警员围了一圈。  
赵富一眼就看到了自己的两位长官，疾步迎上去道：“白Sir，展博士。今早接到的报案，重案组说今天是类似的第三起了，他们处理不了，已经转过来了。资料回头会直接传给蒋翎。”白羽瞳一边点头进门一边道：“公孙有没有什么发现？”  
公孙哲提着箱子站在一旁道：“我觉得你们还是先看一下比较好。”  
白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，一起走到尸体旁边。  
死者是一位中年男性，四十多岁，体型正常，穿着一身沾了灰尘和血迹的黑色西装，内搭一件白衬衫，头朝向门口摆出一个跪拜的姿势。左脸脸颊上被人用刀划出一个血淋淋的大写字母F，看着很是渗人。  
白羽瞳不自觉地去看展耀，而展耀并没有注意到白羽瞳的目光，他坐在床上低着头，显然在思考。白羽瞳拍了拍公孙哲的肩膀，示意他去检查尸体。  
公孙哲打开箱子，戴上手套，开始工作。一段时间后他站起来道：“死亡时间大概在昨天凌晨两点到四点，根据尸体的大致情况判断，凶手用利器刺进死者胸口，可能是刀或者其他尖锐物体，导致死者失血过多，在此之前死者应该被限制了人身自由，由于没有人听到有喊叫声，因此推测死者还有可能被凶手堵上了嘴巴。”他指着死者手腕上一圈绳索痕迹，又道，“不过现场并没有找到类似的物证。刚才我初步检查了他身上的伤痕，除了死后被凶手划在脸上的，就只有胸口的一处致命伤，凶手下手果断，准头很好，一刀毙命。其他情况还需要进一步尸检。”  
白羽瞳叹了口气，吩咐门口守着的小警员帮忙抬尸体。  
展耀从床上站起来，看向白羽瞳道：“白Sir，我现在有个大致的猜测，不过还不能确定。我们得先回SCI看看重案组那边传过来的资料。”

 

蒋翎、王韶和白驰早在接到重案组资料的时候就已经将三起案件的基本情况连带受害者的身份履历等等整理了出来。  
董军，男，33岁，公交车司机，三周前被发现死在铜锣湾酒店。  
赵文强，男，34岁，汽修工人，十天前被发现死在年青人酒店。  
罗胜刚，男，43岁，律师，今天早上被发现死在终点站酒店。  
“根据重案组法医的报告，董军和赵文强都是在生前被人捆绑，接着被利器刺中胸口一刀毙命的，手法很好。死亡时间都在凌晨，现场照片上两个人死后的姿势都是头朝门口跪拜，左脸都被刀刻出了F。”王韶在一旁说道，“和罗胜刚一模一样。”  
白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼。  
“白Sir，展博士，你们看一下大屏幕。”蒋翎敲打几下键盘，放出一段视频。“这是重案组调出来的三个酒店在案发当天的监控。”白驰在一旁说道：“我观察过这、这些视频，三个死者都是一、一个人开的房，进去后就没、没有出来过。房间位置都比较偏，有人进房间，但做、做了伪装，监控看得也不、不是很清楚。”  
蒋翎配合白驰把三段进门的视频放了出来——进门的人都戴着帽子和口罩，围着围巾，虽然衣着不同但身形颇为相似，只是看不到脸。  
“看样子，三次多半是同一个人，而且像是个女人。”白羽瞳抱着手臂道。  
“昨天作案的那个确实是个女人。”马韩门口进来，身后跟着赵富，道：“白Sir，展博士，我和赵富问过今早那家酒店，前台说今早给死者退房的是个女人，没有异常表现，既不惊慌也不心虚，非常自然。身高一米六五以上，体型偏瘦。”赵富又补了一句：“不过因为戴着口罩和帽子，看不清脸。但听声音不超过三十五岁。”  
展耀盯着大屏幕上作案的女人，道：“如果我是那个女人，我会在什么情况下杀人？我又为什么要杀人？她很冷静，头脑清醒，准备充分，下手果断，显然是有备而来。凶手事后也不慌张，还能冷静地退房，非常从容，为什么她杀人时和杀人后一点都不觉得恐惧和害怕？甚至在第一次杀人的时候也不害怕？一个正常人是很难克服这种恐惧心理的，别说是杀人，如果没有经验，杀鸡都可能手抖，她却好像毫无芥蒂，为什么？”展耀右手的食指在桌上缓慢地敲击着，发出沉闷的声响，“沉着的，自信的，她为什么能下手如此果断？”  
“除非——接触过相关训练或者有相关经验。”白羽瞳迟疑道。  
“警察，军人，安保人员，在逃人员，都有可能，范围太广了。”  
“蒋翎，排查全港所有的可疑人员，重点排查警察、军人、安保人员和在逃嫌疑人，女，三十五岁以下，身高一米六五以上，体型偏瘦。王韶、白驰，调查死者的社会背景，越多越好。马韩、赵富，找一下作案工具和捆绑用的绳子。”白羽瞳安排道。  
等所有人都散开去干活的时候，白羽瞳拍了拍展耀的肩，道：“有没有什么别的想法？”  
展耀在白板上用红色的马克笔写了一个F，道：“关于F我有一个猜测。在欧洲中世纪，罪犯的左脸脸颊常常会被人打上F的印记，以示惩戒。凶手采用这种方式可能是在说，受害者罪有应得。或许在她看来，这些受害者是应该被审判的罪人，而自己既是法官又是行刑者。她并不相信警方和法律，所以她选择自己动手，认为自己是在替天行道——但这只是我的推测，目前还没有证据能够表明受害者罪有应得。”  
展耀的语气带着一股子难以形容的沉重和遗憾。  
白羽瞳骂了一声，双手叉腰带着怒气道：“就算是罪有应得，也不能私自杀人！除了法官，谁都没有权利对另一个人进行审判，更何况是动用私刑！简直疯了！”  
展耀摇摇头，拍拍白羽瞳的背，安抚道：“羽瞳，你别激动。心理受过创伤或者从小接触到的教育与常人不同，甚至先天缺乏道德感和法律意识都有可能造成这种三观与我们不合的情况，他们的思维方式和行事理念不是我们所能理解和接受的。在他们的角度看，自己所做的才是正义。”  
白羽瞳一脸难以理解，摇头道：“我真搞不懂这些人，有什么事不能找警察非要自己动手？谁都去自己动手了要我们警察有什么用？”  
展耀无可奈何，正想劝白羽瞳冷静，余光看到法医室的门开了。白羽瞳顺着他的目光转过头，公孙哲拿着报告站在他面前。  
“公孙，辛苦了。”白羽瞳接过报告，顺手递给展耀。公孙哲把手套摘下来，道：“不算辛苦。我对三具尸体做了进一步尸检，发现这些被害人身上没有或者少有抵抗的痕迹，另外，我在三位受害者身上发现了针孔，推测生前被注射过药物，但由于药物已经被分解，无法检测。”  
“白Sir，有情况。”王韶从门口急匆匆进来道，“我查了这三个人，发现他们在死亡之前都曾经和单位请过几天假，两天到五天不等。董军和前妻有两个女孩，但是很久没有联系了，好像是嫌妻子生不出儿子离的婚。赵文强倒是没有离婚，有一个女儿一个儿子，但是不常回家，他妻子怀疑他在外面找了别的女人。不过谁也没见过。至于罗胜刚，他没有什么负面评价，都说他有能力人也很好。”  
“有没有关于他们吸毒这方面的说法？”白羽瞳道。王韶摇摇头，“没听过。”  
“好的，辛苦了。”白羽瞳点头道。  
“白Sir，我觉得我们的方向可能出错了。”展耀看向白羽瞳，道，“公孙说他们被注射过药物。我一开始怀疑是不是神什么毒品。但是——”白羽瞳接着道，“但是毒品的成瘾性很高，王韶也说没有这方面的传闻。暂时可以排除。”  
“你还记不记得他们是什么时候被杀死的？又是什么时候被发现的？”  
白羽瞳点头，“死后一天凶手才离开，我也觉得奇怪。还有公孙说的，死者几乎没有挣扎，也没有喊叫。他为什么不挣扎？难道凶手是他认识的人？可就算是认识的人，刀扎在身上也不可能不挣扎。除非——”  
“他根本动不了。”两人异口同声。  
展耀和白羽瞳对视一眼，敲开了法医室的门。


	3. Chapter 3

黑客小姐在梦里正吃着最新口味的棒棒糖，突然之间一股大力击打在她的肩上，把她惊醒的同时差点让她从椅子上极不雅观地摔下来。刚想发难，一转头看到面色不善的长官，又把到嘴边的埋怨默默咽了回去。

“醒了？醒了就赶紧干活！”白羽瞳道。

展耀忍着笑拍了拍白羽瞳的腰，示意他冷静。然后对着蒋翎道：“蒋翎，查一下全港各医院登记的女医生，重点查外科医生和麻醉师，符合体型特征的拿出来。要尽快。”

蒋翎点点头，手指在键盘上飞舞。

白羽瞳给王韶打了电话，通知他查一查医院。

 

十分钟前。

公孙哲正面对着三具死状诡异的尸体吃盖饭，一脸津津有味。

白羽瞳一进门就被震撼到了。洁癖因子瞬间发作，感觉胃里都在翻江倒海，几乎要把刚刚吃进去的午饭吐出来。展耀看着白羽瞳的神情只觉得好笑，但转过头去看公孙哲却也不由得一阵恶心。

公孙哲一脸玩味地看着面色惨白的白羽瞳和展耀，然后用筷子夹起一块肉，道：“来一口吗？”

两人忙不迭摇头，白羽瞳别开脸道：“对于尸体上的针孔和药物，我们有些想法，所以想问你一些有关这方面的内容。”

“麻醉剂，我们想知道关于麻醉剂的。”展耀在一旁补充。

“你们怀疑死者是被注射了麻醉剂？”公孙哲也严肃起来，放下手中的筷子，站起来道：“也不是没有可能。麻醉剂按照麻醉范围来说，有局部麻醉和全身麻醉两种。按照这个案子的情况，全身麻醉的可能性比较大。全身麻醉药物起效很快，现在医疗上常用的诱导剂有芬太尼，咪达唑仑等，中间可能会用瑞芬或者舒芬来维持，这些药物进入人体24小时内就可以被分解，我检查不出来药物也说得通。不过麻醉药物的注射和剂量的控制并不好把握，一旦出现失误可能会造成休克甚至死亡。除了麻醉医师等相关的专业从业人员，其他人很难做到万无一失。当然，这只是一般情况，如果有人处心积虑也不是没有可能。”

展耀看向白羽瞳，白羽瞳皱着眉点头：“谢了。”

 

蒋翎的键盘声还在响着，天渐渐地黑了。办公室里展耀说话的声音低了下去，大半个身子倚在沙发上已经闭上了眼睛，手里握着的笔从指缝里掉出来，白羽瞳小心翼翼地接住了。空调的温度有点低，他打高了温度，然后脱下外套轻手轻脚地把衣服给展耀盖上，接着关了办公室的门走出去询问蒋翎的进度。

蒋翎脸色灰败，整个人散发着一股丧气，道：“白Sir，我把查到的资料都放到U盘里了，白Sir你先看着，我睡会。”

话音刚落蒋翎就一头栽倒在电脑前，速度之快令人叹为观止。

白羽瞳把U盘上的内容投影到大屏幕上，一个一个地翻看着。展耀不知道什么时候醒了，手里拿着白羽瞳的外套，正从办公室往外走。白羽瞳张开嘴巴，刚想喊展耀一起看U盘，半句话还没说出口，就被突然响起的手机铃声打断。王韶在那头激动地说：“白Sir，找到了！那个叫赵文强的，他有个情人，叫宋玉玲，在广华医院工作，是个麻醉医生。”

“太好了，给我盯着她，有什么情况随时汇报。顺便通知一下赵富和马韩，让他们先回来。”

“有目标了？”展耀走过来，把手里的衣服塞给白羽瞳。

白羽瞳随手披上衣服，道;“王韶说赵文强有个在广华医院当麻醉医生的情人，叫宋玉玲。我觉得她的嫌疑很大。不过已经让王韶盯着了，跑不了。”

“看她的身份，倒是很符合作案的条件。既可以接触到受害者，又在客观上能够满足杀人的利落手法。不过……这还是不能解释她反常的冷静。用手术刀救人和用刀杀人是不一样的，要么是她的心理素质过分强大异于常人，要么就是她有过杀人的经历，或者两者皆有也说不定。相比而言我更倾向于她有杀人的经历，特殊的人毕竟在少数。” 

白羽瞳点头，指着大屏幕道：“蒋翎已经筛选了符合条件的人员，还没看几张王韶就来电话了，现在正好看看这个宋玉玲到底是怎么回事。”

蒋翎给的可疑人员数量很是庞大，白羽瞳和展耀站在一边找得眼睛都快瞎了才终于看到了宋玉玲的信息。宋玉玲是个31岁的年轻女人，未婚，母亲徐艳萍，病故。父亲宋洪新，病故。有两个妹妹：宋宛玲，宋晓玲。宋宛玲失踪五年，失踪时26岁。宋晓玲过世七年，死亡时只有18岁，死因不详。

展耀隐隐约约觉得有点不对劲，却始终找不出一个突破口。他定了定神，接着往下看。然而接下来的内容把白羽瞳和展耀打了个措手不及——宋玉玲有着非常完美，几乎无懈可击的不在场证明。

蒋翎把广华医院医疗系统里相关的手术记录、签到表、签字表等等拿了出来，还附上了从案发前一天到报警这一时间段内医院各处的监控录像。而宋玉玲，案发前一天她跟了一台手术，从晚上手术开始到案发当天凌晨手术结束都没有离开过手术室。手术结束后也没有离开医院，而是在办公室里趴着睡觉直到中午才走出去吃饭。而根据重案组法医和公孙哲的尸检，在宋玉玲离开办公室之前受害者便已经死亡。

“难道我们想错了？宋玉玲只是个巧合？”展耀不可置信。

“不可能啊，怎么做到的？”白羽瞳显然也陷入了怀疑。

蒋翎把自己脱发的脑袋从桌上抬起，盯着大屏幕目光呆滞。赵富和马韩从门口走进来的时候，看到的便是这样一幅场景。

“白Sir，展博士。”

白羽瞳和展耀同时转过头来，频率一致神态相似，办公室里三个人被他们两个无意识的默契糊了一脸，蒋翎在心里默默翻了个白眼。马韩接上话道：“我和赵富查过了，没找到作案工具，嫌疑人可能放在身上带回去了。”赵富补充道：“我问过日杂店和五金店，也没有什么线索。”

正说着王韶和白驰也到了，王韶往前几步道：“我问过宋玉玲的同事，说她案发的时候是在做手术，有很多人证，监控也没有问题。她的不在场证明很充分，几乎可排除了。”

“但我觉、觉得不可能这、这么巧合，既符合身体特征，又认识受害者，还、还是麻醉医生。”白驰迟迟疑疑，不确定道。

展耀给了他一个安抚的眼神，道：“我也是这么想的。世上没有这么多巧合，我总觉得我们把一些关键的地方忽略了。只要把这个关键找出来，不管是作案手法还是作案动机，甚至不在场证明的问题都能解决。”他一边说一边在白板上写下了被害人的名字，最后写下了宋玉玲三个字，用笔画了圈，道：“我暂且给这件案子定性为寻仇。之前我推测F的印记表示的是凶手认为受害者罪有应得，那么如果是寻仇，就必然有仇恨的根源。一般来说，什么样的仇恨要用杀人来解决？”

“以命换命。”白羽瞳道。

“对，以命换命。按照人们正常的思维，应该是这样的。那么和受害者有关的人命有可能是谁？” 展耀在白板上飞快地写着，最后停笔侧身，露出几个人名：宋宛玲，宋晓玲，宋洪新，徐艳萍。

“宋宛玲和宋晓玲是宋玉玲的妹妹，宋宛玲失踪五年，宋晓玲去世七年。”展耀道，“看起来似乎没有什么不妥，但如果宋宛玲不是我们以为的失踪而是被人所杀呢？还有宋晓玲，死因不详，死亡的时候也只有十八岁，她死亡的背后很有可能另有隐情。另外还有她们的父母，都是病故，他们的死比较常见，但也有可能并不是看起来的那么简单。”

白羽瞳几乎是瞬间就明白了展耀的意思，“所以现在我们可以先从她的家人入手。蒋翎，查一下这几个人，资料越详尽越好。赵富、马韩，盯着这个宋玉玲。白驰、王韶，调查下这一家近十年的事，重点打听宋宛玲和宋晓玲是怎么回事。”

蒋翎点点头，打了个哈欠。公孙哲不知什么时候从法医室走了出来，正拿着手机发短信，显然是和白姐姐说话。展耀冲白羽瞳挑了挑眉。白羽瞳心领神会，道：“今天就先这样吧，大家先回去休息，明天不许迟到！”

话音刚落办公室里就只剩下了两位敬业的阿Sir。连公孙哲都没影了。

 

展耀累得很，洗完澡就直接躺下睡了。白羽瞳蹑手蹑脚地关了灯，给展耀盖好被子，然后才小心翼翼地躺在展耀特意给他留下的半张床上。

身边展耀睡得安稳，白羽瞳想起几天之前。

展耀理直气壮：“我喜欢一个人睡，你要么睡外面，要么睡地上。”但当白羽瞳洗澡出来之后，却发现展耀只占了一半的床，而另一半空着，放着一只枕头。

于是白羽瞳像个情窦初开的少年人，在这个没有结案的晚上忽然心跳加快。

 

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

第二天起床的时候，白羽瞳顶着一双熊猫眼，神情萎靡，像是在网吧打了一个通宵的网瘾少年——十多岁高中还没毕业翘课逃学拉帮结派的那种。  
展耀吃了一惊：“小白，你怎么了？”  
白羽瞳摆摆手，道：“没什么事，就是昨晚想案子没睡好。”说这话的时候，他低垂着头，手指突然收紧，语气带着点心虚的不自然。展耀一眼就看出他在胡说，挑了挑眉，道：“哦？那你想出什么了？”  
白羽瞳像是被按下暂停键的机器人，愣在原地一句话也说不出来。  
展耀看他心不在焉，叹了口气，把声音放得又轻又缓：“小白，这个案子看起来复杂，实际上没有那么困难，它的性质很简单。SCI成立这么长时间，破过的案子比这个奇怪的也有不少，你放松点。”  
白羽瞳又开始走神，他已经听不到展耀在说什么了。  
昨晚他没有想受害者，也没有想嫌疑人，他想的全是展耀。展耀占据了他的懵懂童年和青葱少年，和他一起走过了二十多年的光阴成长为越来越耀眼的青年才俊。他们从一出生起就纠缠在一起，此后也将继续下去。他一直以为展耀是理所当然属于他的，从未想过有一天展耀会从他的人生中剥离。  
直到——蓝成霖绑架展耀。展耀在疼痛里咬着牙一声不吭，看向他的眼神半是劝慰半是担忧。他明明最怕疼，连打针的时候那双眼睛都盛满了水光，可是那一天，他盯着蓝成霖的眼神里全是燃烧的斗志和恨意。  
然而那个时候，他什么也做不了。  
于是突然之间，他躺在展耀留给他的半张床上，心跳如雷鼓。  
原来我是这么爱他，原来我真的这么想和他在一起，这么想要保护他。  
——但这些话是他是不能和展耀说的。至少现在还不是时候，因为展耀已经发现了他的又一次走神，挑起眉毛准备质问。他的声音很好听，此刻却像是催命曲。  
“白羽瞳。”  
白羽瞳给自己做好了心理建设，直面展耀的怒火。

于是这天，白羽瞳不得不坐着出租车去上班。  
展耀半是担忧半是生气，冷着一张脸把白羽瞳当透明人。  
白羽瞳的黑眼圈在进入警局门的时候震撼了一众小警员。再加上他灰败的脸色和萎靡的神情，活脱脱一个失恋青年。白Sir失恋了这个惊人的消息瞬间在警局内部传得沸沸扬扬。  
但白羽瞳本人对此毫无所觉。  
于是当白羽瞳和展耀走进SCI办公室里的时候，收到了来自组员们鬼鬼祟祟又光明正大的窥探目光。白羽瞳心里有鬼，罕见地没有呵斥而是钻进了办公室开始研究案情，试图用这种方法来缓解心中的不安。展耀显然和他是不同的，他敏感地察觉到了身边围绕的奇异目光。看黑客小姐和白驰的表情就能知道他们在想什么。  
当白羽瞳走进办公室的时候，原本聚集在白羽瞳身上的那一半目光现在全都聚集到了展耀身上。展耀在心里把白羽瞳骂了一万遍，面上还是露出一个常见的微笑，道：“昨晚白Sir操心案子没睡好，不是失恋。”接着自然地转身走进白羽瞳的办公室，留给组员们一个潇洒的背影。蒋翎打了个哆嗦，有些害怕地缩进靠枕里。  
王韶拿着一摞资料站在白羽瞳的办公室门口瑟瑟发抖，进也不是不进也不是。马韩在一旁翻了个白眼。这时候办公室的门突然打开了，白羽瞳站在门口道：“是不是查到什么了？”  
王韶看他似乎恢复了正常，松了一口气，道：“展博士说的对，这一家背后全是故事。”说着把手里的资料递给白羽瞳。白羽瞳回头看一眼展耀，展耀理了理衣领往出走。

“我问了他们家原来的邻居，宋玉玲的妹妹宋晓玲，曾经是一桩案子的受害者，这个案子的具体情况都不是很清楚。但是案发后宋晓玲就性格大变，两年后在半夜突然跳楼自杀。她跳楼之后徐艳萍就病倒了，不到一年就去世了。”王韶道。  
“我查了警局内部的档案系统，没有找到和宋晓玲有关的案子。”蒋翎补充道。  
“没有找到应该是正常的。”展耀接上话，“宋晓玲跳楼自杀的时候只有十八岁。案发时她应该是十六岁，案子涉及到未成年人，那么审判的时候应该是不对外公布的，警局内部的档案文件也要被封存。如果需要翻阅只能找包Sir签字。”  
“还有宋宛玲，她是宋玉玲的双胞胎妹妹。她们两个非常疼爱宋晓玲，宋晓玲去世后一年，宋宛玲就不见了。当时的报案人是宋宛玲在研究生院的同学。不过这一家人也够奇怪的，据报案人说，宋宛玲每天晚上都要和家人联系，这一个大活人不见了为什么自家人还无知无觉的？”王韶奇道。  
“你说宋宛玲是宋玉玲的双胞胎妹妹？”白羽瞳突然问道。  
“是啊，她们两个长得很像，一般人分不出来。”王韶道。  
白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，恍然大悟。白驰也反应过来，惊讶道：“所以在医院的宋、宋玉玲可能不是宋玉玲，或、或者那个杀人的不是宋玉玲。宋玉玲和宋、宋宛玲一个在医院，一个去、去杀人。宋宛玲根本没、没有失踪，这是她、她们的计划。”  
展耀点点头，道：“而且我觉得宋宛玲和宋玉玲一直保持着联系，如果我没有猜错，宋宛玲一定也是一个医生。她用了别的名字在其他的医院工作。案发时她一定也请了假。只不过因为和受害者有直接关系的人是宋玉玲，查监控我们看到凶手是一个人，自然会觉得只是和宋玉玲有关，而理所当然把宋宛玲忽略了。”  
“现在看来，宋玉玲和宋宛玲应该是合谋杀害了董军，赵文强，罗胜刚。按照之前展耀的说法，关键就在宋晓玲身上。她的案子应该就是这三个受害者的罪证。”白羽瞳皱着眉道。  
蒋翎从键盘上抬起头，道：“白Sir，展博士。你们看一下大屏幕。”  
大屏幕上放着两个人的履历，左边是宋玉玲，右边是徐晓丽。她们登记的年龄相差两岁，长着同一张脸。宋玉玲是广华医院的麻醉医生，徐晓丽则是九龙医院的外科医生。三年前徐晓丽从麻醉医生的岗位上转职为外科医生，同时从仁济医院调职到九龙医院。  
展耀叹了口气道：“我推测这三个受害者应该都是被宋晓玲或者宋宛玲以情人的身份杀害的。凶手首先给受害者注射麻醉剂，然后将受害者捆绑起来，最后用刀或者什么利器捅进心脏使受害者死亡。等到一天后，麻醉剂失效，再离开现场。不在场证明由自己的双胞胎姐妹来制造。由于职业具有一定的共同性，并且相貌相似，因此可以以假乱真。”  
白羽瞳一把搂住展耀的肩膀，挑了挑眉。于是下一刻，SCI的两位组长站起身来，一起走出了办公室。当他们拿着一份档案回来的时候，脸色凝重，隐约还带着怒气——白羽瞳手握得死紧，咬着牙明显压抑着怒火。展耀看起来似乎要好一点，然而那总是勾起的唇角现在绷成一条直线，整张脸带着一股骇人的冷峻。

十分钟后，马韩爆出一句妈的。赵富几乎要把桌子锤爆。  
宋晓玲的案子是一桩未成年人性侵案。16岁时她被当时高中部留级的混混性侵，还被威胁不准告诉父母。宋晓玲性格柔弱，胆子也小，出于害怕她没有告知自己的家人。此后宋晓玲越来越沉默，但她的父母以为她只是性格内向。后来宋玉玲和宋宛玲大学毕业回家，之前宋晓玲不管什么时候看到自己的姐姐都会非常开心，说个不停。但是那天她反常的寡言少语，宋玉玲看她奇怪，于是问了几句。这件事才被发现。  
案子的嫌疑人叫郑武，是个混混，他的辩护律师正是罗胜刚。由于时间过长，能够留存的证据只有一段模糊的监控，但并不明确。罗胜刚咬死了这一点。最终郑武获刑四年。此后宋晓玲患上了严重的抑郁症，虽然检方有所考虑，安排了心理医生，但还是无济于事。十八岁时，宋晓玲从九楼窗台一跃而下。徐艳萍受不了打击，一病不起。不到一年便去世了。  
“妈的，便宜他了，才四年！”赵富火冒三丈。  
展耀站在一旁，面露不忍。  
白羽瞳定了定神，道：“郑武和我们手里这个案子的其他两个受害者是什么关系？王韶，去查一下这个郑武。蒋翎，看看网上有没有什么消息。要尽快。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦

郑武的信息在网上少得可怜，蒋翎的技术毫无用武之地。可怜王韶跑遍了大街小巷几乎累得吐血。

郑武家里不怎么管他，他也不服管教，在三教九流认了不少哥们。董军和赵文强都在其中。那时候董军和赵文强还都没有正经工作，董军在网吧收未成年人的黑钱，赵文强是街头一霸。郑武曾经拜托赵文强找一帮小弟去威胁宋晓玲。而董军则在案发后托人帮郑武请了辩护律师，也就是罗胜刚。

“郑武坐牢的时候，赵文强和董军都找了工作。郑武出狱后，没人愿意帮他。因为他没学历，好工作找不到，就只能帮人做苦力，工资也不高。他住在出租屋里，挺旧的，没工作的时候就喝酒，四年前喝多了酒死了。”王韶道,“还是他的房东发现的，躺在地上都凉透了。酒味很重，估计是喝酒太多酒精中毒死的。”

“竟然是因为酒精中毒？”展耀有点奇怪，“按照宋玉玲姐妹的逻辑，她们既然连郑武的两个帮凶老大和辩护律师都要杀掉，没道理反而放过郑武。毕竟宋晓玲和徐艳萍的死从源头上来讲都是因为郑武犯下的案子。”

“明确是酒精中毒吗？”白羽瞳问道。

王韶摇摇头，答道：“这个就不知道了，因为他总喝酒，房东闻到一股酒味，再看郑武躺地上死透了，就觉得是喝酒喝的，也不觉得奇怪，所以没有报案。”

白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼。展耀站起来道：“看来这就是宋玉玲和宋宛玲的高明之处。用郑武嗜酒来作掩护，再加上他本身就不被人所关注，简直是神不知鬼不觉。这也能解释为什么杀害董军的时候会如此冷静。之前有过杀人的经验，再加上医生的职业特点，也就不足为奇了。”

“现在只剩下郑武真正的死因还没有搞清楚。不过时间太久了，估计也没什么证据能留下来，恐怕只能让宋玉玲和宋宛玲自己来解释。”白羽瞳道。

赵富问道：“要不要把宋玉玲和宋宛玲抓起来？”

展耀摇头:“先不要，抓起来也不一定会承认。毕竟我们没有切实的证据能证明徐晓丽就是宋宛玲。更无法说明出现在酒店监控里的人是谁。长相相似这个说法虽然很有说服力，但毕竟站不住脚。”顿了顿，又道：“后天便是宋晓玲的七周年。宋玉玲和宋宛玲一定会去扫墓。”

白羽瞳点头，道：“盯着宋玉玲和徐晓丽，有什么消息随时汇报。”

 

宋玉玲和徐晓丽在墓地被当场抓获。

二人没有提出任何异议，没有反抗也没有狡辩。但宋玉玲和宋宛玲姐妹虽然认罪却并不认错。宋玉玲说起宋晓玲一度情绪崩溃。“晓玲很聪明，她成绩不错，本来她能过得很好。起初郑武被抓了，我虽然生气但也知道只能交给法律。谁想到只有四年！才四年！晓玲一辈子就这么毁了！一开始我们没想着杀人，如果晓玲……现在说这些又有什么用，就算是把郑武杀一万次也抵不了晓玲和妈妈的命！”

“善有善报恶有恶报？我根本不信。”宋宛玲冷笑，“冤有头债有主，既然法律不能替我们讨回公道，那就我们自己来。最多不就是死吗？警官，你们就是现在一枪打死我我也无所谓。反正我们两个无牵无挂，大仇得报，就是死也能瞑目了。”

白羽瞳刚想要说教，展耀脸色严肃，抓着他的手臂摇了摇头，白羽瞳叹了口气，打开门。

“马韩，白驰——”

看着马韩和白驰进门，展耀和白羽瞳才从审讯室走出来。展耀揉了揉眉心，几乎不忍回想她们说的话，靠着墙壁道：“有时候事情并不是非黑即白的，我经常在想，我们做警察的到底维护的是什么？都说善恶有报，但这也只不过是人们的一厢情愿罢了。如果真能善恶有报，为什么世上还有这么多难以消解的仇恨呢。”

“有时候我们是不能想这么多的。”白羽瞳拍了拍展耀的肩，道：“世上没有绝对的正义和对错，你别想太多。”

展耀沉默着点了点头。

 

白驰和马韩记录下了宋玉玲和宋宛玲的口供。

据她们交代，杀害董军、赵文强和罗胜刚的人是宋宛玲，用的是宋玉玲的身份，名义上是他们的情人。出现在医院监控里的正是宋玉玲本人。郑武的确是被她们合谋杀害的，也的确是酒精中毒，不过并不是酒水中的酒精，而是医用酒精。

案件到此基本水落石出。但SCI的诸位并没有结案的喜悦，反而有一种异常的压抑。

“这起案子除了自杀的宋晓玲和病故的徐艳萍，谁也不是完全无辜的。人性是复杂的。虽然在宋玉玲和宋宛玲看来，自己大仇得报，但对于这三个死者的亲人来说又何尝不是飞来横祸。他们又何其无辜。情感上我同情宋玉玲和宋宛玲，痛心宋晓玲的遭遇和死亡，也赞成案件的三个受害者在某种程度上来说的确是有过错的。但——理智上这三个人做过的事并不足以让他们付出生命的代价。不过在旁观的时候我们能够理智抽身，一旦置身其中就是另一种想法了。宋玉玲和宋宛玲已经被仇恨填满了内心，我们同情惋惜却始终不可能真正感同身受，在我们看来她们的想法偏激，但站在她们自己的角度来说又何尝不是得偿所愿呢。法律和情理有的时候并不能两全。”展耀的声音很是疲惫，“宋晓玲死亡的时候只有十八岁，才刚刚成年，原本是一段人生的起点，她可以有一个很好的未来，就像我们一样。她本来……”他的话说到这里突然停住了，似乎说不下去。

白羽瞳站在一旁面露担忧，对着展耀低声道：“累了就先去办公室躺会，一会我们就回家。”

展耀摇摇头道：“我没事。”配着他难看的脸色和神情简直毫无说服力。

白羽瞳默不作声地往展耀那边移了移，右手不动声色地搭上展耀的肩膀。展耀看了他一眼，但也没有挣开。

组员们一个个都像是被按下了静音开关，只剩下眼睛和四肢还能活动，此刻正像鸵鸟一样一边往下缩一边偷偷摸摸地窥探自己的两位长官。王韶脸上一副看到新八卦的表情。蒋翎叼着棒棒糖偷笑。白羽瞳看他们猥琐的样子，忍不住翻了个极为不雅的巨大白眼，呵斥道：“看什么看！结案报告都写完了？明天交不出来就去整理十年档案！”

一帮人顿时挺直了腰板，一个个打字噼里啪啦手速过亿堪比蒋翎。

 

正式递交结案报告的第一天，坐在椅子上闲得快要发霉的白羽瞳又开始神游。

天气转凉，展耀穿了一件白衬衫，裹着长款靛蓝色厚风衣，陷在沙发里像一只睡不醒的猫。展耀在办案子的时候停掉了大学的课程，结案后他不得不早出晚归奔波在警局、诚治大学和家之间，整个人硬生生累瘦了一圈，显得有些形销骨立。

但即使是在这样的时刻，白羽瞳依然能够不合时宜地躁动——

展耀的睫毛很长，如果给他一个亲吻会不会忽然睁开那双猫眼然后疑惑着来一句小白？他的手腕又细又白，如果握在手里稍稍用力会不会留下暧昧色情的红印？他穿着合身的西装裤，如果剥掉他的裤子抬起他的长腿会不会引来他的颤抖和呜咽？

他——

“小白？”展耀的声音突然在耳边炸开，白羽瞳吓了一跳，几乎从椅子上翻下去。

展耀一脸莫名其妙：“你怎么了？自从那天早上睡起来之后就一直在走神。现在什么案子也没有，你是不是该说句实话了？”

猫果然是记仇的。

之前他躲进办公室的时候，展耀进门说：“现在还是案子比较重要，既然你说没事，我就先不问了。”

原来是在这儿挖了个坑等着他。白羽瞳开始忐忑不安，他找不到什么合适的借口来糊弄现在这个头脑清醒，思维敏捷，守株待兔好几天准备连本带息好好算账的展耀。在沉默的间隙里，白羽瞳偷偷瞄了一眼展耀。

展耀的脸上挂着一个轻松的笑，眼里全是缱绻的深情。

白羽瞳终于读懂了展耀的目光，他想起展耀不知从什么时候起就一直是这样看着他。这样的展耀，他简直是过分熟悉了。不是展博士，不是展老师，也不是展副组长，而是仅仅作为展耀，只在他面前胡闹任性从未给他人看过的展耀。

于是白羽瞳抬起头，也看着展耀笑。

“因为我想当你的男朋友。”

 

隔天上班的时候，SCI的组员们眼尖地发现了两位长官戴在手指上的同款戒指。一时之间空气都凝固了。蒋翎和马韩露出了意味深长的笑。

但白羽瞳好心情地没有计较：“记得随份子钱。”他不要脸地说。

SCI的办公室里顿时哀嚎一片，接着齐刷刷地看向展耀。

展耀站在白羽瞳身后没有说话也没有阻止，只是翻了个白眼。然后和白羽瞳肩并肩走进了办公室。

哀嚎声更大了。

 

-Fin-


End file.
